The present invention relates to luggage and bags, and more particularly to a backpack which may either be worn by using a pair of shoulder straps, carried by means of a handle, or wheeled along a surface by means of a removable handle and wheel assembly.
A recent development in the luggage and bag industry has been the use of wheeled baggage and bags. Luggage and bags of this type typically include a wheel unit and an extendable handle so that the user can pull the luggage or bag unit along a flat surface without having to bear the full weight thereof. Moreover, additional items may be supported along the bag or luggage in order to ease the burden of the use, for example, when moving through airports or along the city and suburban side-walks, or even for high school and college students walking between classes.
The most commonly available luggage or bag item of this type has wheels and an extendable handle permanently attached to the bag item. When the luggage or bag item is not being wheeled, the extendable handle is retracted. The disadvantage of this construction is the difficulty in carrying the luggage or bag since the weight of the wheel and handle assembly is often significant.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a luggage or bag system consisting of a bag and a wheel and handle assembly which may be readily secured to the bag when needed and removed when not needed.